Captain Sheridan's 2nd Day, and my 1st Fanfic
by Morden
Summary: Sheridan runs into a few problems with his new job.


Note: This takes place after the events of "Points of Departure" The 1st episode of the 2nd season.  
  
"I tell you, Captain. The Abbai delegation must sleep below us!" Shouted the Drazi ambassador.  
  
"So let me get this straight," Sheridan said, "The Drazi Ambassadors must sleep above the Abbai Ambassadors, because of a law recently written by both your peoples?"  
  
"Yes, it is well known that after we won the Ruikoz War against the Abbai, they have had to sleep below us," informed the Drazi Ambassador.  
  
"And," said Sheridan now facing the Abbai Ambassador, "you agree with this?"  
  
"Yes, I must agree to it," she answered.  
  
"Ah," Sheridan faced them both  
  
now, "Sorry, but there's only one problem with this, all the quarters in the Ambassadorial Wing are on the same floor. To move the Abbai down, would be putting them in normal quarters which are used by tourist, station personnel and others. Moving the Abbai out of the ambassadorial wing violates our lodging treaties here at Babylon 5, so, I ask that the Drazi overlook this...small predicament, and stay at the quarters you have been assigned," Sheridan suggest with a small mental prayer.  
  
"This is an outrage, Captain! You've obviously proven yourself unworthy, Even Sinclair can govern better than you!" The Drazi shouted.  
  
He stormed out of the office, and the Abbai Ambassador followed a few seconds later.  
  
Damn this! Why'd it all happen to him? He'd have to tell Anna how bad this new job was. He turned to walk out and it hit him. Anna wasn't there, and she would never be there.  
  
---  
  
Sheridan just finished the paperwork that would promote Ivanova up to a Commander. Her record was shining, she deserved the promotion, and it was also time for her to learn the fine art of Diplomacy. Maybe then she could handle the unimportant, minor problems like the Abbai and Drazi's quarters.  
  
Too bad Ivanova wasn't back yet. Perhaps she could of shown him the ropes, but he had put Ivanova and the rest of Zeta Squadron to intercept a band of Raiders. The Raiders obviously thought they would take advantage of a new Captain and hijack a transport while Babylon 5 was wrapped up in its own affair of handling the renegade Minbari.  
  
Raiders, Renegades, and Drazi, oh my! thought Sheridan.  
  
But he had complete confidence in Invanova, Keffer, and the rest of Zeta Squad. They hadn't let him down yet, and besides it was too far away for B5 to do much about it.  
  
---  
  
"So, how'd it go with the Raiders?" Asked Sheridan upon Ivanova's return home.  
  
"Fine sir, as soon as the Raiders picked us up on their sweeps, they made a run for it," Ivanova answered  
  
"Ah, good, good. So you didn't get near each other? No shots fired?" Wondered Sheridan.  
  
"No sir, like I said, as soon as the Raiders picked us up, they ran like they had to use the potty.  
  
The potty? Sheridan turned over and walked towards a station map.  
  
"Yes, the potty..." Sheridan said with a smile.  
  
"Your new quarter arrangements have been made, Ambassadors," Sheridan informed them.  
  
"Good," said the Drazi, "Then, we will be above the Abbai party?  
  
"Oh, why of course, Ambassador, in fact you'll be above all the other ambassadors in the station."  
  
Once he said this he saw a very large smile on the Drazi's face.  
  
"You see, we here at Babylon 5, want nothing but the best for our ambassadors, so we've left the others in the ambassadorial wing, and decided to move the Drazi delgation at the top of the station directly above the Abbai."  
  
The Drazi was in total happiness now.  
  
He ran his finger across a station map. "The Drazi's new quarters will now be located in... Waste Extraction Junction 3," Sheridan told them keeping a straight face.  
  
The Drazi's face had now turned to shock, "This is another outrage, Captain!" he yelled screaming before he stormed out the door.  
  
The Abbai soon also left, and Sheridan had a good laugh. He wasn't worried about the Drazi now, he would win that problem, easy. Besides he had to see if the Narn Ambassador was back and to check on his Security Cheif, and he also wanted to see the Minbari Ambassador, see if she was still wrapped in that cocoon... 


End file.
